


The Captivity of Percival Graves

by chibicheeberson



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hospital, Hurt, Hurt Percival, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Inaccuracies, Permanent Injury, Recovery, Torture, Trauma, aftermath of kidnap, kidnap, poor Percival, traumatization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibicheeberson/pseuds/chibicheeberson
Summary: Cross posted from tumblr (same name). This is my first work of fiction in a long time. Come say hi!





	1. Captivity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChangeTheCircumstances](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/gifts).



> Cross posted from tumblr (same name). This is my first work of fiction in a long time. Come say hi!

Gellert Grindelwald was not known for being merciful. It was known that if anyone had the pleasure of being a guest of Grindelwald’s, it was not an event to forget. For Percival Graves, it was just that.

The first thing that happened once he was knocked unconscious during his duel was being thrown into a cell and shackled to the wall. He was deprived of food and water except to keep him alive for the first few weeks of his captivity. Then he was released and Grindelwald’s minions were allowed to have their way with him via beating the living shit out of Percival. Afterwards, his wounds would be healed but not very well so whatever bones were broken were still painful and kept him from moving around too much.

The thing Grindelwald enjoyed the most was picking important parts of the body such as the hip or shoulder joint and just shattering the area with potent magic. Over and over again, his limbs were shattered only to be mended but then shattered once more. Percival forgot what it was like to live without his body being in constant agony. His throat was on fire from all of the screaming. No training prepared him for the endless pain of Grindelwald’s torture.

Another activity Grindelwald enjoyed was this spell that Percival never heard of. It involved focusing on a bundle of nerves of something such as a kidney or a nerve bundle of his lower back and “tickling” otherwise translating to Grindel physically pinching the nerve over and over again. It happened with such frequency and such ferocity that surely it caused permanent damage. The times where Percival was left alone, he suffered random spasms that left him barely able to breathe.

The cell he stayed in was so dank and cold that coupled with the torture sessions, he was constantly drenched in cold sweat. His immune system being already compromised by the other activities, Percival finds himself getting sick. It always got to the point of near death before Grindelwald will sort of heal him but never fully so that there is always a lingering sickness. He probably went through illnesses from a cold to flat out pneumonia from his living conditions.

With the constant half-ass healing, it ensures Graves can never escape because all of the bones have been put back together improperly. He tried once but it resulted in dragging himself along the ground after he couldn’t even list himself with his arms. Everything about him is weak and broken and it weighs on him when he tries to think through the haze of pain. He vaguely knows that the reason for him being alive is for Grindelwald to impersonate him and infiltrate the American Ministry. When he thinks about all of the people who could get hurt from this, it tears him up inside and during his most vulnerable times, he cries himself to sleep or his body gives in to his exhaustion.

The day he wakes up in the hospital, he sees Queenie sleeping next to him. He finds that he can’t really move or feel his limbs. He can’t be sure that it’s even her. Although Grindelwald didn’t really spend time playing with his mind, Graves thinks that there’s always a time to start. He can’t stop himself from coughing which wakes her up. Her eyes light up at the sight of him awake and aware that she gives him a big smile. Her hand touches his face and for the first time in ages, he feels a kind touch. Before he can help it, he feels tears stream down his face and with what little strength he has, he launches himself up to grasp Queenie in a desperate hug. His face buries itself in her shoulder and his chest heaves with sobs. Sobs of pain, sobs of despair, sobs of happiness to have finally been found. Queenie tries not to read his mind but she can feel how strong his emotion are from the whole ordeal and she can’t help but cry with him. She rubs his back with her hand and quietly shushes him trying to calm him. She doesn’t know how long they sit there but at some point, Percival passes out from the over-exertion so she gently places him back on the bed. She touches his face again, tracing over the sharp features caused by malnutrition and abuse. It would take a long time for him to ever even think about being on his own. Too many injuries to heal still for both mind and body.

The doctor gives Tina and Queenie a diagnosis on Percival and it doesn’t look good. Multiple bones would have to be removed and regrown with skelegrow and even then, until he has the energy to move himself, there is no way to tell if there is joint or ligament damage. Unfortunately there is a huge tear in his left shoulder muscles that can’t be healed meaning Percival might never regain full mobility. They were able to identify the areas where Grindelwald overstimulated the nerves and they are not sure of the gravity of lingering damage until he wakes up. Even with medication, his various illnesses caused scarring of his lungs so he would have a persistent cough for the rest of his life. Despite all of that, the doctors are hopeful that with love and support, Percival can get through all of this. Tina and Queenie realize that they are not equipped to deal with this by themselves so they enlist help from Jacob and Newt who came back from Europe once he heard they had a lead on Percival.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing but cant help myself when im sitting in a class with nothing to do. So here it is.

The next time Percival woke up, he wasnt in agony but he wasnt comfortable either. His mind automatically went into panic mode because he didnt know where he was nor did he know where Grindelwald was and it freaked him out. His body started thrashing in his panic despite the pain and it only got worse when he felt hands try to hold him down. He felt his magic build up so if he could only last for a few more seconds, he could repel whoever it was trying to hurt him. 

Queenie wasnt ready for such an intense reaction from Percival. He had been sleeping, not peacefully, but not moving around much either. It turned so quickly she didnt know what to do so she did the only thing she could do: try to hold him down and keep him from hurting himself. 

Suddenly she felt herself being pushed by a great force and it sent her and everything else in the room flying away from Percival and across the room. She felt her body smack the wall and the air rushed from her lungs. 

A loud crash made him open his eyes. He looked around wildly until his eyes rested on Queenie lying in a heap on the floor. Things were strewn all over the room and the windows were shattered. It took him a moment to realize that he was responsible for this mess. He let out a pained gasp as he tried to push himself to sit with his still aching arms. 

Percival's gasp made Queenie come back to the world. She picked herself up as quickly as she could and rushed to his bedside. 

"Please be careful, sir. You are still recovering from skelegrow and we wouldnt want you to reverse your progress." 

"Ms. Goldstein," he rasped. He was finally propped up with pillows and closed his eyes trying to refocus from the pain. 

A minute or so later, he opened his eyes and immediately spotted blood dripping from under Queenie's hairline. 

"Ms. Goldstein you are bleeding." She had been so preoccupied with Percival that she didnt even feel her head had been cut. 

"Oh! It's nothing."

"It isnt nothing. What happened?" 

Queenie bit her lip. He didnt even know he had released a shockwave of magic that destroyed the room. 

"You were having a nightmare, sir." Percival felt a pang of guilt. He caused her injury. His eyes darted around and he processed the mess. Queenie saw his eyes lower in shame. She reached out and took his hand. 

"Dont worry, sir. No harm done that cant be fixed."

"I hurt you." His voice sounded so broken that Queenie felt her heart break. 

"It was an accident. Please dont feel bad-" she was interrupted by the Healer coming in. 

"Goodness! What happened here?" The Healer's eyes widened at the sight of the room. 

For the second time that day, Percival lowered his head and eyes in shame. Luckily the Healer was able to discern what had happened and simply waved his wand to put everything back the way it was. 

"Mr. Graves, good to see you awake. How are we feeling today?" 

Where did he begin? He felt so much better than when he was in the cell but he still felt aches and pains. He chose to stay silent. The Healer didnt let it bother him. 

"Let's go over your treatment. We were able to remove all of the broken bones and skelegrow them back. You will feel some discomfort and weakness from everything trying to grow back. Someone will come to check your mobility and progress. As for your other injuries, we were able to heal most of them, at least the ones not inflicted by dark magic, but there are some that will never go away. Unfortunately nerve damage is very tricky and we will need to keep tabs on how you are feeling. Being subjected to the Cruciatus or whatever other spells were used for prolonged periods do cause nerve damage. There are a few things that we couldnt fix. Your shoulder muscle went too long without treatment and your muscle never knitted properly. You will probably never have full use and will most likely feel weakness or pain when moving a certain way. Your left knee was also so badly shattered that even after regrowing the bones, there was permanent ligament damage. Even with physical therapy, you will probably need a cane for the rest of your life. You are severely malnurished and will have to go through a special food regimine before you are able to eat normal foods again. Right now, you need plenty of rest in order for the skelegrow to do its work. We dont want you undoing anything. As for your magic, it will take time for it to recover fully. I wouldnt try to attempt any magic otherwise you might cause a setback. Please let us know if you need anything. Someone will be around to check your limbs." 

It was so much information to process at once. Basically Percival's body would never be the same again. His career as an auror was over. Before all of this, he was the best dueler in the MACUSA. Everything tasted so bitter and he found himself becoming emotional. He was so weak he didnt have control over himself and he cursed himself for it. 

He held on as long as he could until the Healer left. Queenie met his eyes and that undid him. Tears started pouring out and he couldnt supress his anguished sobs. With hands shaking, he put his head in his hands. 

She moved as close to him as she possibly could and grabbed his left hand from his face and held on tight. He leaned towards her and for the second time since his rescue, she held him and rubbed his back trying to sooth and calm him. 

Quietly to Queenie vowed she would help Percival as best she could. She never wanted to see him so broken ever again.


End file.
